Jolene
by Kaye
Summary: Songfic of Jolene. The first chapter is in Kagome's pov. Kagome doesn't want Kikyo to take her man.
1. Default Chapter

Now usually I don't do the whole country thing. I'm a Japanese music person and very into 70's rock I know that doesn't seem to meld but it does... in my mind, but this song fits the Kagome and Inuyasha and Kikyo thing like perfectly. The first chapter is from Kag's POV, the second is from Kikyo's. This not AU but it's after the defeat of Naraku. Why do I do two pov with the same lyrics? You'll see.  
  
I have to thank Vana aka LizardQueen1 for betaing for me. She did a great job, and she corrected so much for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I am neither Rumiko Takahashi nor Dolly Parton, I'm merely a very weird girl from Connecticut who happened to see a connection between the two.  
  
_Lyrics_  
  
I sit quietly in the front room of the house that Inuyasha and Miroku made for us, being Inuyasha and myself. We live here together- Inuyasha and I- along with Shippo, as a sort of family. I finished school about 3 years ago and we beat Naraku about 2 years ago, the jewel is in my possession, and Inuyasha makes sure no one attacks me. I want to pretend that he does it for my sake, the small fact that he can't stand the thought of seeing me hurt and most of the time I think he does, but there are other times, when it's late at night, that I think differently.  
  
_Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
_Kikyo, my pre-incarnation, she still exists in this world. I want to believe it's all because she still wants Inuyasha dead and can't sleep until she sees him dead, I mean she loved Naraku, didn't she? She betrayed us enough times to him to make that idea seem totally plausible. Inuyasha won't believe that though, he still loves her.  
  
I've always known I couldn't compete with her since the very beginning. From the moment he muttered, You're right, Kikyo was cuter, the first time we met, I've always known I would be second to her.  
  
We don't look that much the same anymore, not that I thought we ever did. I have grayish blue eyes and my figure is more mature, seeing as I've become older than her. I figure from the way Kaede and the villagers describe her that she used to have a good heart, use to love anything that was human at least. I'm sure she even loved Inuyasha. I mean if she wanted an out of the jewel that much, couldn't she have gotten any demon to do it?  
  
_Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, jolene_  
  
I know that something inside of Inuyasha keeps him here with me. He comes home almost every night, and the nights he doesn't are after we have gotten in a big fight.  
  
But sometimes, sometimes he'll whisper Kikyo's name in that needy voice that he's gotten when he doesn't know where I am on a new moon. And it tears me apart on how he still thinks of me as her sometimes when we make love. That's the thing that has cut me the deepest, and caused the greatest fights between us.  
  
And then he'll deny that he ever did it, and I can't argue with him, because I don't want to lose him, I love him too much. He's an addiction to me.  
  
_He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, jolene_  
  
I know that if Kikyo beckoned he would follow her to hell, but I haven't seen her since the defeat of Naraku, when she broke into sobs at the loss of him. And still Inuyasha would follow her to hell, they've died for each other once before, I know they would do so again.  
  
_And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, jolene_  
_  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
_  
I start to feel tears fall down my cheeks as I think about how Kikyo could steal the one person I love more than myself. But even now I'm not sure if I love myself. If I did I wouldn't let Inuyasha put me through this turmoil, this emotional distress.  
  
I hear the door shut and see Inuyasha walk into the front room, bearing a rabbit and some fish. He puts them down and wraps me in his embrace, whispering sweet nothings, wanting to know why I'm crying.  
  
I push him away and dry my eyes, putting it off as nothing. I know he doesn't believe me, the way he tries to say something tells me everything.  
  
I need to go for a walk. Get some fresh air. I'll pick up Shippo from Sango and Miroku. I whisper, walking to the door. Would it be too much trouble to start dinner?  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head, picking up the discarded meat. But then he pauses. The pup can stay at their place tonight. I haven't spent time alone with you in awhile, I should make it up to you.  
  
I nod, emotionless, and walk away from him without so much as a goodbye. I'm afraid of what the night will bring, of what his touch will do to me. And though I fear that it won't be my name he will be crying out tonight, I know I will never love another man.  
  
I wrap my arms around myself to conserve warmth as I start off on my journey to find my pre-incarnation, hoping she's nearby.  
  
_You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, jolene_  
  
I know I've been walking for awhile, but I sense Kikyo, as weird as it sounds, and I sense her nearby. I'm afraid for a moment that she has finally decided to bring Inuyasha to hell with her.  
  
Somehow that doesn't anger me like it use to, though why it is I don't know. I still have the same insecurities as I did 3 years ago.  
  
We both get to the clearing at the same time, and a silent greeting is passed between us.  
  
I whisper, letting my arms drop to my side in a sign that I'm not afraid of what she could do to me, even though I fear that her choice might tear me in half. We need to talk.  
  
_I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, jolene  
  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
  
_And that would be the first chapter, seeing as there is a second chapter after this. That would make sense wouldn't it! Anyway, I'm really, really hyper right now, I fed Vana chocolate and being an empath, her hyperness has gone to me. And that never happens!  
*Deep breath*  
Anyway, if you would like to see the next chapter, please review. And you know what I don't care what you review. If it sucks tell me, just be creative in telling me! So PLEASE REVIEW!  
Vana: ...It sucks...  
Kaye: *glomps* I love you!  
Vana: *blinkage*


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter with Kikyo's POV. Again I don't own either the song, by Dolly Parton or Inuyasha.  
  
I'm not suppose to be alive, and I know this. I'm only alive because of him. He was suppose to die with me, he DID die with me. I was the one to kill him. I killed him because he betrayed me. It doesn't matter what he or anyone else says, even if it was Naraku who attacked me, he still used Inuyasha's form. Therefore Inuyasha betrayed me. Vana: That's some f-ed up logic!  
_  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
_That girl, my reincarnation, she is so much more than me. I mean, she is living. I am nothing more than clay and ash. And I know that, but Inuyasha is still mine. He still owes his debt to me, he even said so himself.  
  
But I've seen the way that he looks into the blue eyes of that girl, and how he protected her in the final battle against Naraku. No matter how many times he's left her to see me she still stays. She is either completely stupid or so devoutly in love with him that no matter what he does she will always stay with him.  
  
I know I can't compete with the living when all I can offer is hell, but he is mine. I claimed him first, didn't I? Doesn't that give me the right to him?  
_  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, jolene  
  
_He's come to me, made love to me. After the battle with Naraku, he would come some nights. But he would never call my name. It would always be _her_ name he called in the moment of pleasure. It was her name he moaned when he took my virginity. And I let him, because I thought in some way he was coming to me because she would not touch him.  
  
But I know that isn't true. He would leave each morning before I even awoke and return to her. And I know that even though I was afraid of what would come of laying with a hanyou, she didn't, doesn't have those same fears. I used to be afraid to touch him when he was hanyou, in fear of becoming filthy, but she touched him and she isn't any less pure than she was before.  
_  
He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, jolene  
  
_I am pulled out of my thoughts when a red and silver blur falls in front of me. I wonder what he is doing here, even though I know he comes to me sometimes, it's never so early.  
  
he hissed my name, what are you doing here? If Kagome, Sango or Miroku find you here they will not hesitate to attack you.  
  
I try to say but he cuts me off.  
  
But nothing. You betrayed us with Naraku! You tried to kill Kagome only the gods know how many times. It's a miracle I even have let you live this long out of pity!  
  
What about those times, where you would come to me? I ask, shamed I have to resort to this kind of begging. I risk a glance up to look at his face, and see a look of shock, before he turns, muttering swears under his breath, before starting a mantra of, So that's what she meant.  
  
You better just forget about that. It meant absolutely nothing to me. Now I suggest that you leave. If you ever come here again I will not hesitate to kill you. When I finish getting dinner for myself and my _mate_ I suggest that you be far from here. And with that he leapt away from me, never once looking back.  
_  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, jolene  
  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
_I didn't even know where I was walking until it was too late. I was lost in my own thoughts and did not realize that I was getting deeper in the forest of Inuyasha, the only man I ever loved. And that's when I walked right into her, my reincarnation.  
  
She said, dropping her hands to the side, showing she had no fear. But why should she? My mind replayed what Inuyasha had said and I sorely wanted to kill her for what she had taken from me, even if that meant that Inuyasha killed me, betrayed me again. We need to talk.  
  
I couldn't say anything as she slowly walked over to me and took my hand, placing it on her stomach firmly, looking me straight in the eye._  
  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, jolene  
  
_I'm sure you can't feel it just yet, but in here is what Inuyasha and I have created. If you want him, truly believe you deserve him more than I do, then pour all your energy into my stomach and kill the child that Inuyasha and I made, and hopefully you'll kill me too. I leave it all up to you, because I can't live without him, I refuse to raise our child alone. You either take him now by killing me, and wish to be human with the jewel or you don't kill me and you never, ever come back. It's your choice.  
  
Did she not realize what she had just asked me? Did she not know how close I am to letting my power kill this child? He's come to me. He's come and made love to me. I admit.  
  
I see her closed eyes let a small tear fall down her cheek as she slowly nods. Yes, I know.  
  
I take a breath and slowly add more pressure to her stomach. He never called my name though. He always called yours when he came, and I let him. For that alone I should kill you. I see her cringe slightly and I almost smile. But I know that you've suffered as well. He said so himself. When he came to warn me to get away from this forest. He's going to live with that guilt of betraying you for the rest of his life. I truly love him. That's why, I can't kill you. I retracted my hand from her stomach and placed it up to my own body, I've caused him enough grief, I can't bare to cause him anymore. Take my life, Kagome. I want to die.  
  
As the power released into my system, and my body slowly started to turn back into ash and clay I saw my reincarnation's eyes open, relieved that I had chosen to let her live._  
  
I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, jolene  
  
_And as I look up and see my reincarnation get wrapped in the arms of Inuyasha, a surge of jealousy wracks through my body, knowing what I had given up. With the power I could have become anything to please Inuyasha, yet I chose to give that all away.  
  
As the only man I would ever love lifted someone else up, let that someone wrap her legs around his waist, celebrating the pregnancy of his mate, I realized this was my hell. To watch him be happy.  
  
And so I cry._  
  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, jolene  
  
_That is the end! I could so not let Kikyo have him, I mean seriously, no. I hope you liked this, even if you didn't/don't review. Thanks anyone who did review! Well, back to my monstrosity. *cringes at the thought at anything with a plot* I'm never writing a story where I know that I want a plot, never again.


End file.
